


Here Kitty Kitty

by fairyminseok



Series: Pet Play [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'High off the adrenaline of a recent heist, Minseok and Lu Han decide to play a little and Lu Han is nothing but devastating in a collar and leash.'<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty Kitty

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


[^._.^]ﾉ彡 

  
  
Minseok can usually put up with just about anything Lu Han does, can indulge his deepest fantasies, can hold him when he cries during thunderstorms, can turn a blind eye to the illegal ways in which he chooses to get his money,  
  
Minseok doesn't ask about that part, just raises eyebrows at Lu Han's _endeavors_ , pushing his judgement off to the side in favour of crawling into bed next to Lu Han, in favour of tracing fingers over last night's bruises.  
  
Tonight however, his judgement is a little more than usual, single eyebrow disappearing into his hair as he surveys the scene in front of him, towel around his waist and hand pausing halfway through his sopping hair.  
  
Lu Han has emptied the cash contents of the locked briefcase they take with them from city to city on their hotel bed and is currently lounging in the middle of it all, tossing bills into the air and grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Come to bed, Seok-ah." Lu Han says teasingly, grin becoming a smirk as he waves a twenty around and crooks a finger invitingly. He's trying to be sexy, but it's only slightly working.  
  
Minseok can't really get past the ridiculousness of the setup, of Lu Han with his arms now outstretched across the headboard, tongue flicking out to lick his lips; something planned, something he knows gets to Minseok.  
  
"Lu Han," Minseok starts, slowly, carefully, keeping the condescending tone out of his voice. Hopefully.  
  
"What?" Lu Han says, and he's still smirking, paper bills sticking to bare thighs.  
  
Minseok doesn't respond, just raises his eyebrows again.  
  
"Whaaaat?" Lu Han whines, and his smirk is gone, replaced with a pout as he crawls through piles of money to the edge of the bed, eyes travelling up Minseok's body slowly, pausing on his toned muscles, still glistening from his shower.  
  
Minseok gives him his best judgmental glare, popping out a hip and giving him the _eyes_. Not his sexy ones, but the _other_ eyes.  
  
"Oh come on," Lu Han laughs, but his laugh falters when Minseok's facial expression remains the same. "Like you wouldn't," Lu Han mutters, almost as an afterthought, but his cheeks are red now, burning in a way they only ever do around Minseok.  
  
Minseok laughs now, taking a few steps forward until his knees touch the bed, flicking some dollar bills out of his way to learn forward and down, lips brushing Lu Han's before he pulls back with his eyebrows... still raised.  
  
"Clean this up, Lu Han." He says in a quietly demanding tone, not missing the way it causes Lu Han's breath to hitch slightly. This tone usually brings nothing but good things; for Lu Han at least. "Clean all of this money up or no sex."  
  
"Can I leave a few hundreds?" Lu Han asks cheekily, but his hands are eager, scooping up bills and shoving them back into the case they'd come from, messily, creases lining paper that was crisp, fresh just hours earlier. “You would never actually…”  
  
“I would actually,” Minseok says, and he turns on his heel as if to leave, grabbing his clothes on the way back to the bathroom. He glances over his shoulder at Lu Han and gives him a long, challenging stare.  
  
It works, before Lu Han scrambles off the bed and towards Minseok, giving up his pretty act for a more desperate one, tugging Minseok back by his wrist, clearing off the rest of the money from the bed onto the floor in a hurry.  
  
"Please," Lu Han breathes out, sounding as if he'd just run a marathon, eyes pleading as he looks up at Minseok. He doesn't pull him down onto the bed, but he leans back so he’s half sitting, half lying down, legs slightly spread.  
  
Lu Han looks good this way, jacket loose around his shoulders and v-neck shirt dipping down, fully dressed on top despite having stripped to boxers. It's a weird change, from playful to obedient, but Lu Han pulls it off well, lips curling back up into a smirk when Minseok obliges, drops his clothes and the towel too, climbing onto the bed and over top Lu Han.  
  
"You didn't clean it all up properly," He comments, but there's nothing really stern about his voice, just the tiniest teasing tilt, eyes dancing.  
  
"Oops," Lu Han says with a shrug and another smirk, this one coy. "I could have just not listened to you. What are you, my master?"  
  
  
  
"I could be," Minseok answers, and his voice has dropped in volume, low and quiet as he straddles Lu Han's thighs, hands wasting no time in removing the ugly leather jacket he's wearing. "With the way you listen, I could own you."  
  
"Is that our game tonight?" Lu Han asks, and he's trying to stay coy, trying to keep the innocence in his voice, but it breaks off into a tiny gasp when Minseok sneaks a hand up his tank-top, presses his hips against Lu Han's.  
  
"Do you want me to be your pet?" Lu Han says with another gasp, head tilting back as Minseok noses gently along his jaw. "Be your obedient little kitten?"  
  
"If you want to be," Minseok murmurs, kissing Lu Han lightly, pulling back to add, "Did you bring your kitten things with you?"  
  
  
"Of course I did," Lu Han says, and it's a purr, legs hooking around Minseok's waist to bring him closer, switching fully into character quickly, eyes narrowed mischievously. "Do you want me in the collar? The ears?"  
  
Lu Han reaches up to tug on a strand of Minseok's still wet hair, bringing him impossibly close to whisper in his ear, "Or should I just go with everything?"  
  
"Enough teasing," Minseok hisses, catching Lu Han's wrist mid-air, eyebrows furrowing and mouth opening into a slight snarl. "Get them and put them on. And clean up the rest of the money while you're down there."  
  
"Yes master," Lu Han says, voice still teasing, winking at Minseok as he wiggles out from underneath him. He grins, not missing what the affect that word has on Minseok, the way his pupils dilate and his breathing quickens slightly.  
  
Lu Han cleans up the remaining bills slowly, making sure to shake his ass in the process, something both distracting and annoying to Minseok, who's growing more impatient each second that passes.  
  
"Hurry up," Minseok orders, crossing his arms and glaring at Lu Han, who squeaks, shoving the rest of the bills into the case hastily, diving under the hotel bed to retrieve a small box. Lu Han opens it quickly, pulling out a number of items, moving to put the first one -- a black collar embroidered with a diamond crest, an expensive and treasured gift -- on before hesitating, crawling back onto the bed with the box and the collar in hand.  
  
"Put it on me?" Lu Han asks breathlessly, tucking himself into a kneeling position, hands perfect on his knees and head tilted up in a very cat-like way. And for Minseok, someone who doesn't like cats, this is certainly the best alternative, his own exotic and beautiful pet sitting prim and proper; just for him.  
  
Minseok takes his time putting Lu Han's collar on, runs fingers along his collarbones, around his shoulders, scratches his nails lightly at the soft hair that lies at the nape of Lu Han's neck. Lu Han leans into every touch, butts his head against Minseok's like an actual kitty, and Minseok can feel himself stirring in his pants, has long ago lost his shame in just how much this turns him on.  
  
Minseok hadn't even planned on playing tonight, had been ready for settling down beside Lu Han in bed after his shower and sleeping the night away, but seeing Lu Han in such a ridiculous position had brought thoughts to his mind, gears shifting at the quick obedience.  
  
The collar slides on smoothly, snug against Lu Han's skin, diamonds glittering in the low light of the bedside table's lamp. Minseok slips his fingers underneath for a brief moment, smirking at the shiver that runs through Lu Han.  
  
"Ears," He says calmly, though his dick is twitching in interest, heart thudding offbeat in his chest as he smooths Lu Han's bangs back, tucks a loose strand of messy brown hair behind his ear. The ears they have are custom fit, black and furry with tiny ribbons attached, and they look perfect on Lu Han.  
He's beautiful, lips parted and breaths heavy as Minseok fastens the leash to his collar, tugging it tight and bringing his lips to the shell of Lu Han's ear, whispering an order for the last item of their little game to be put into his hands.  
  
"Handcuffs or ties?" Lu Han stutters, head bowed and hands still placed neatly in his lap.  
  
"Cuffs." Minseok says with a grin, head cocked to one side and fingers splaying across Lu Han's jaw, tilting it up so he can kiss him, deep and passionate and full of tongue, free hand trailing down to palm Lu Han through his boxers, give him a little reward for being so good, so precious.  
  
Lu Han moans loudly, mostly for show but also not, eyes glassy when Minseok pulls back, hands scrambling for the handcuffs, pressing them into Minseok's hold with an urgency only Lu Han could have.  
  
"I'm glad this hotel has a headboard," Minseok says thoughtfully, fastening one cuff around Lu Han's wrist, holding it up to admire it, kissing the skin below where the black leather touches, intimate and tender.  
  
Lu Han is quiet during this -- a full 360 from his snark earlier -- obediently lying back and lifting his arms above his head, eyes never leaving Minseok,mouth still parted; with anticipation now, tongue flicking out to wet too-dry lips.  
  
"A punishment," Minseok reminds Lu Han, smiling gently when he gets a whine in return, an annoyed wiggling of hips. "For last time, when you didn't listen well enough."  
  
"I'll listen this time," Lu Han pants, small noises interrupting his words at the feel of leather encasing his other wrist, binding his arms above him, effectively stopping any ideas he may have of _touching,_ ; Minseok's number one rule that must not be broken.  
  
But it's so difficult to not touch, to keep his hands to himself when Minseok is thrusting into him, when his hair is so soft, when his muscles contract and flex, when Lu Han desires nothing more than a release, hands wrapping around his own cock more than one time against orders.  
  
Minseok doesn't like being disobeyed, not when _he's_ the master, and Lu Han his pet, not when he has a pretty little kitten to train. Lu Han is learning though, and tonight he only frowns lightly, hips bucking up when Minseok straddles him again, ears falling askew when Minseok kisses him with fervor, nips at his bottom lip.  
  
Minseok's tongue is hot, heavy, in Lu Han's mouth, and he moans around it, gasps at the friction when Minseok starts rolling his hips. Stuttered cries of "Master" and "Please" filling the air, muffled by Minseok's mouth on more than one occasion.  
  
And Lu Han wants nothing more than to touch; Minseok can tell, can see the way his wrists pull against his restraints, the way his chest heaves from the exertion, from the pleasure of their cocks rubbing together, even through the thin material that separates them.  
  
"Do you want my fingers?" Minseok asks, gentle and commanding, a statement pretending to be a question really.  
  
"Master," Lu Han gets out, pupils blown and mouth hanging open, unattractive string of drool escaping from his lips only to be lapped up by Minseok. "Please fuck me."  
  
“If you stay quiet and don’t talk,” Minseok whispers, peeling away Lu Han’s boxers, pads of his fingers playing a melody up and down Lu Han’s cock, not quite stroking, not touching _enough_.  
  
Lu Han leans forward, whimpers when he can’t get close enough to Minseok, trapped by the cuffs holding him in place.  
  
“I want to-” Lu Han starts, before flinching away, remembering Minseok’s whispered ‘don’t talk’.  
  
“Don’t break the rules, kitten,” Minseok scolds, fingers falling from where they’d just begun to curl around Lu Han in earnest. Lu Han’s face falls, eyes shining with something more than natural shine; he looks stricken, as if Minseok has just slapped him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” He mutters, quiet and restrained. “I won’t talk again, or play with the money or -- just -- _please_.”  
  
Minseok knows what Lu Han wants without him finishing his sentence, brushes a finger gently across his cheek, across his bottom lip. Lu Han opens his mouth without hesitation, kisses the tips of Minseok’s fingers, his sensitive palms, takes each digit between his lips, tongue swiping around each one before sucking.  
  
It’s erotic, the sight of Lu Han looking so wrecked after barely being touched, hands bound and eyes sparkling as his tongue trails delicately across Minseok’s knuckles. He’s completely silent now, collar tight around his neck, ribbons hanging half-undone from his furry cat ears.  
  
Minseok can’t help when he tugs on the leash, brings Lu Han forward, curling fingers around the back of Lu Han’s neck for an out-of-character kiss; sweet, gentle and caressing, tongues slowly gliding together, Lu Han’s heavy pants swallowed by Minseok’s steady breaths.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Lu Han murmurs against Minseok’s lips, legs hooking back around his waist, feet sliding up the back of his thighs.  
  
“That’s my line,” Minseok says with feigned annoyance, pulling away from Lu Han’s mouth -- it’s difficult with his pink lips parted, swollen and inviting -- reaching into the box behind them for the lube, leaving it capped and setting it beside him. He gets back into character quickly, devilish smirk appearing on his rounded features. “I’m going to fuck you now, pretty kitty.”  
  
“I look forward to it,” Lu Han says with a smirk, still looking wrecked, hair a mess beneath his headband. “Master.”  
  
Minseok’s eyes darken, focus shifting as he gently spreads Lu Han’s thighs, hooks one of his legs up and kisses his way across the expanse of skin, enjoying the way Lu Han’s hips jerk in anticipation.  
  
He teases for a while, traces Lu Han’s cock with his lips, tongue flicking out to press against the tiny silver piercing. He trails his other hand across Lu Han’s ass, palming his cheeks and staying there for a while, kneading the soft skin as he continues to tease with his tongue, with his lips, little kisses pressed to the tip of Lu Han’s cock.  
  
Minseok brushes fingers against Lu Han’s rim, circles it and presses lightly, but doesn’t enter, even when Lu Han protests with a hiss, trying to push himself onto Minseok’s finger.  
  
“I still need lube, kitten,” Minseok points out calmly, hand replacing his mouth to stroke Lu Han’s cock gently, slow, gentle tugs sending Lu Han into overdrive, causing him to writhe impatiently under his teeth, eyes fluttering open, closed, gaze heavy when their eyes meet.  
  
“Patience,” Minseok says, authoritative undertone to his voice, Lu Han’s cock pulsing beneath his fingertips. He feels nice in Minseok’s hold; heavy and warm, soft to the touch, but Minseok knows better than to drag it out longer than he already has.  
  
He closes his lips round one of Lu Han’s nipples as he coats his fingers with lube, feeling Lu Han arch up into him as the first finger is inserted slowly, walls clenching around it as if trying to swallow it.  
  
Minseok kisses him as he inserts the next two fingers together; they’d just had sex this morning and Lu Han isn’t in need of much preparation. It’s a rougher kiss, raw and passionate, Minseok no longer being gentle, no longer holding back, tongue dragging across the roof of Lu Han’s mouth, across his teeth, sucking on his tongue with purpose.  
  
Lu Han whines, hips moving in circles as he tries to fuck himself on Minseok’s fingers, and Minseok can see his hands shaking, no doubt itching to be buried in his still damp hair. Minseok runs his own hand through it to test his theory, grinning when Lu Han makes a small, desperate noise, legs quivering.  
  
“Should I release you?” Minseok asks, his own voice a purr as he pulls his fingers out of Lu Han, wraps the nearly forgotten leash around his hand, leather slippery in his lube coated fingers. “Or should I leave you cuffed, make you come untouched?”  
  
“I want to touch you,” Lu Han whimpers, and it’s a begging tone. “Please, master, I want to feel your skin as you fuck me.”  
  
“It’s hard to say no when you ask no nicely,” Minseok says in a low voice, thumb caressing circles in the skin of Lu Han's wrist; right below the leather of the cuffs. He undoes the clasp, unable to hide the grin that stakes over his face when the first Lu Han does is interlace their fingers, looking up at Minseok with such trust, such honest love that Minseok nearly feels choked.  
  
"Are you going to finally fuck me?" Lu Han asks, and his voice is strained, breathy.  
  
"Yup," Minseok says, hesitating before leaving Lu Han's other hand bound, his newly freed one finding it's place in Minseok's hair immediately, tugging gently, short teasing pulls of hair clasped in his fist. "After you say the magic words."  
  
"Please, master," Lu Han breathes out, giving Minseok hair a harsher tug, dragging him down for a teeth clashing kiss, open mouthed and messy, hips lifting up to try and find Minseok's own. "This kitten is impatient."  
  
"Are you now?" Minseok teases, smirk lopsided as he lifts Lu Han's legs up and over his shoulders, Lu Han's grip on his hair faltering, hand feeling in between them. Minseok lets out a shuddered moan when he feels lithe fingers wrap around his own untouched cock, pushing up into Lu Han's strong grip with a warning growl.  
  
"If you do that again I'll re-cuff you," Minseok snarls, sounding low and dangerous. "Behave."  
  
"Sorry," Lu Han stutters, hand resting on Minseok's hip instead, nails digging in, enough to leave a mark. "You're in charge, it won't happen again. Fuck me please, _please_."  
  
It's the final plea Minseok needs, giving into his arousal, his impatience, kissing the back of each of Lu Han's knees gently, lips pressing briefly to soft skin before he's pushing in, a swift, but smooth movement, bottoming out and leaning forward, letting his hands run up Lu Han's stomach, flicking his nipples and kissing him, deep, slow.  
  
He stays there, kissing Lu Han almost languidly, shifting the slightest bit inside him just to feel Lu Han squirm beneath him, muscles flexing and thighs threatening to crush his shoulders.  
  
Minseok only grins when Lu Han whines loudly, thrashing and begging Minseok to _fucking move_. Minseok obliges, pulls out as slow as he can, moaning when Lu Han's walls clench around him, the feel exquisite.  
  
He thrusts in a lot harder, deeper and rougher than he'd been with his fingers, setting up a steady rhythm, quickening when Lu Han scrapes nails down his back, almost pain turning him on more, fingers curling around the front of Lu Han's collar to tug him forward harshly, teeth dragging across Lu Han's neck.  
  
Lu Han isn't quiet -- is never quiet in bed -- and Minseok hopes to God they hear them in the next room over, hopes that the pleading cries of 'master', garbled attempts at staying in character, tiny mewls that make Minseok's hips stutter.  
  
Lu Han lets go of Minseok to wrap a hand around himself, tugging and twisting in sharp, fast strokes, pulling himself to completion, too wound up to last long, delicious, filthy moans music as they move past his gorgeous, parted lips.  
  
Minseok stops him though, replaces Lu Han's fingers with his own as he thrusts deeper, angles his hips, spreading Lu Han's thighs a little bit more to hit the spot that has Lu Han whimpering, arching off the bed and into his hand.  
  
Minseok curls fingers around the base of Lu Han's cock, continues to thrust at the same pace, not slowing down, not speeding up.  
  
"You'll come when you're allowed kitten," Minseok says, gasping the words out. He strokes Lu Han at a pace infinitely slower than his hips, snapping into Lu Han with enough force to rock the hotel bed, thumb circling the tip of Lu Han's cock, digging in.  
  
Minseok's close himself, can't last much longer; he's wound up too, hips shaking and pace uneven as he rams against Lu Han's prostate. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Y-yes," Lu Han stutters, more of a moan than a word, hand covering Minseok's on his cock and squeezing his fingers, eyes pleading, tears forming at the corners. "Master please, I've been a good kitten -- a perfect kit-kitten, can I come?"  
  
"Come then," Minseok says quietly, one particularly deep thrust causing Lu Han to arch off the bed completely, head thrown back at he comes with a long whine, spilling across both their hands and his stomach.  
  
Minseok doesn't last long after that, Lu Han's lips around his fingers, licking off his own come, nipping at the tips affectionately, moaning from over sensitivity as Minseok's hips stutter and he comes with a low moan inside Lu Han.  
  
Minseok collapses on top of him, faintly registering the feel of the leather leash digging uncomfortably into his ribs, undoing the other handcuff with lazy fingers. He sighs into Lu Han's neck, burrows in and presses gentle lips to the bruises forming on his collarbones, feeling as if _he's_ the kitten when Lu Han lazily threads fingers through his hair, runs hand up and down his back in smooth motions, soothing and gentle and full of _love._  
  
"We need to clean up," Minseok mumbles against Lu Han's skin, pulling out of him with a groan. He doesn't make any effort to move past that however, snuggling further into Lu Han's hold when a leg hooks around his own, effectively trapping him.  
  
"We should," Lu Han agrees, and his pleading character is gone, confidence and snark back in his tone, layered with something kinder, gentler, something very _Lu Han._  
  
"Your leash is digging in like a bitch," Minseok grunts, pushing himself up on Lu Han's chest, surveying the sweaty mess that resembles his lover beneath him. Lu Han looks every bit well fucked, eyes glassy and hair sticking in every direction, lips swollen and marked. Minseok is proud of his handiwork, thumb brushing against a shallow cut that joins the scar already on Lu Han's bottom lip.  
  
"Come on," He says, rolling off Lu Han and kneeling beside him, unclasping the sweat soaked collar and placing it and the leash carefully back in its box, furry ears joining soon after, hands smoothing down Lu Han's hair tenderly. "Let's shower, change the sheets. Spare ones are in the hall closet."  
  
Lu Han grins, lacing their fingers together and pulling them towards the shower. He kicks their briefcase on the way, smirking at it's black material and then at Minseok.  
  
"You have to admit," He says once they're in the shower together, back pressed against Minseok's chest as he arches into him like the cat he was just trying to be, Minseok massaging shampoo into his scalp. "The money trick worked. You were totally into it."  
  
"I was not," Minseok snaps, tugging Lu Han's hair in warning, smirking at the tiny yelp of pain he releases. "I'm into you, not your obnoxious rich boy schemes."  
  
"Sure," Lu Han purrs, turning in Minseok's arms and dipping his head to kiss a spot on Minseok's shoulder, lips pressing gently. "If you're into me," He adds, fingers dancing down Minseok's chest to settle just below his waist, teasing. "How do you feel about round two, master?"  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I forgot a buttplug, I know


End file.
